Forget
by fairyscarlet777
Summary: "Hn." I wanted to forget. "Annoying." I wanted to forget so bad. "Thank you" Enough. Sakura lost a lot. First, Sasuke. The boy she loved left Konoha for power. Then it was Naruto, who left to train leaving her alone in a vulnerable state. Lastly, her parents Kizashi and Mebuki died in the line of duty. That's why inner helped her forget. Now she doesn't know what's right or wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

" _Hn."_

I wanted to forget.

" _Annoying."_

I wanted to forget so bad.

" _Thank you"_

Enough.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Uh.. This is a Sakura Haruno centered fanfiction.. and ah.. please read it .**

 **The chapters will kind of take long to update because I'm lazy as hell so I'll say sorry right now.**

 **I will try to update as much as possible though so... hehe.. yeah..**

 **Wow I'm awkward -.-**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Like, favorite, and uh.. review!**

 **Bai~**

 **-fairyscarlet777**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A cold breeze swept over her feminine form, causing long light pink hair to sway beautifully. Her emerald eyes were cold, and her lips were formed into a slight grimace. There were splotches of blood covering her form, none of which was hers. Sakura Haruno was her name. A shinobi, who had once been a happy girl, until she lost everything.

"Weak." she muttered.

All around her, there were multiple corpses of which used to be enemy shinobi. The fifteen year old girl was currently standing on a dead body. She was just trying to pass through the land of grass but ran into some trouble.

'Hmph. more like annoyances.'

'Shut up inner.'

Sakura sighed as she looked around, checking if every enemy ninja was dead. All of them were dead, except-

The girl dodged the single kunai aimed at her forehead and sunshined behind the last enemy shinobi. Before he could even realize she was behind him, Sakura slashed the back of his neck with a kunai. Blood sprayed all over her as the man dropped dead with a thump. A disgusted frown marred her pale face as she wiped the kunai clean with her shirt, it was dirty anyway.

Sighing for the upteenth time that day, the kunoichi jumped up to a tree branch nearby and continued her journey.

'Where should I go now…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm worried for Sakura…" a busty blonde woman muttered in a low voice. The only other person in the room nodded without a work. A silver haired man whose face was completely covered save for his right eye.

These people were Tsunade and Kakashi, both very important people in Konoha. Tsunade on one hand was a beautiful woman, with a body anyone would die for. She was the fifth Hokage, and one of the three legendary sannins known for her superhuman strength and the best medical jutsu master ever known in the history of Konoha.

Kakashi was known as the 'copycat ninja' as he supposedly copied over one thousand different jutsus. Nobody knew what his face really looked like, since he never took off his mask, another fact in which he was famous for.

The two were discussing about their former student, who had ended up in a complicate situation.

"She lost everything in that one year you know…" Tsunade said softly. "Sasuke…. Naruto…. Her parents…. Her… memories."

After Sasuke had left, the pink haired girl had fallen into depression. She had blamed herself for being weak, useless. When it was announced that Sasuke Uchiha was considered a missing nin, Sakura came to Tsunade's office, asking to be her apprentice. At that time, Tsunade was not very eager to teach the girl, but when she passed her test of will, her opinion of the kunoichi changed in an instant.

Everything was fine…. For a few weeks, until Naruto had gone with another legendary Sannin of the name Jiraiya, leaving the already broken girl alone. The worst part was that he left without a word.

For five months, Sakura as the apprentice of Tsunade and the girl was living a relatively happy life, finally getting over her two teammates leaving but of course, another unfortunate event occurred. Her parents- Kizashi Haruno, who was a chunin and Mebuki Haruno who was a civilian, lived in a small but cozy house in the the village. Kizashi one day had come back from a B rank mission, which turned out to be an A rank. He was critically injured and was on death's doorstep when he got to the hospital. Coincidentally, Sakura was the medic that had to heal him since Tsunade was not there. She tried… she really did, but even though she did everything she could, her father died that day.

Drowned in guilt, the girl had to explain to her mother what had happened. Her mother was heartbroken, but she didn't blame Sakura for his death. Sakura thought her mother was fine, but the truth was that Mebuki was slowly killing herself from alcohol abuse. It was too late when Sakura noticed, and she lost her as family member.

It wasn't rare for someone to get selective amnesia, but in her case, there was something special about her that separated a normal amnesia case. It was little known that Sakura had an inner voice, only a few people like Kakashi and Tsunade knew. One day, suddenly, Sakura didn't remember anyone. The only thing the girl remembered was her ninja skills. Nothing else.

Thankfully, it was the slug queen that had made first contact discovering of her amnesia. Sakura's amnesia was kept a secret from everyone, and severed all contact with anyone of her former friends. Tsunade kept teaching the girl, even if she was only the shell of Sakura for another year. Sakura was a prodigy in the medical department, quickly surpassing her master. The young kunoichi also perfected her master's superhuman strength, but nobody except Kakashi was informed of the girl's new abilities. It came a shock to Tsunade when Sakura suddenly disappeared, just packed her things and left the village.

It had been a year since, and Sakura didn't come back.

Tsunade sighed, taking another swig of her sake.


	2. Chapter 2: Remind me of who?

" _Hn."_

I wanted to forget.

" _Annoying."_

I wanted to forget so bad.

" _Thank you"_

Enough.

 **A/N**

 **I'm going to try to update as much as I can. I'm an amateur at writing to constructive criticism is appreciated! Please review, like and follow .**

When the sun rose, Sakura took a short rest by a small creek. She bathed in the rays of the morning sun, her skin warming up and her heart rate slowing down. The orange and pink of the glow lit up her whole entire face and blended in with the hues of her shoulder length hair.

She had remind herself of why she left. She had loved being in Konoha, but her inner had told her to leave. She didn't know why, her inner wouldn't tell her. The kunoichi could only blindly follow her inner's orders.

There was something… something really important….

' **Stop thinking about it, Sakura.'** inner's usual playfulness was missing. This triggered Sakura to finally lose her cool.

'Why do you keep talking to me?! I don't even know why I'm listening to what you say, after all, it was your fault that I left Konoha. I still don't remember anything, and I know you do! Why can't you just tell me?'

' **There are things that are better left in the dark.'**

'But still! At least tell me something! I don't know anything about myself except my skills, might as well just be some weapon, or something like that. All I can do is blindly follow your orders, a figment of my imagination!'

' **Trust me. You were the one who wanted to forget. You were the one who begged me to take away all your memories, of everyone. You were the one that wanted to leave Konoha. You were the one that wanted another start.'**

'I wanted this? Why would I-'

Her banter with inner was interrupted when she sensed another presence a little closer than what she would have liked.

"Come out. I know you are there." she tried to compose herself, as she sounded scared. Who ever this was, they were really good at masking themselves. The only reason she realised someone was within her vicinity was because they accidentally exposed their chakra for a second.

Looking around her, the kunoichi took out a kunai from her pouch and readied her stance.

"Woah little girl! Were not here to hurt you," Sakura had been surprised when a seven foot _blue_ man came out of the woods. He was intimidating at the least, with his impressive height, even with the black robe with red clouds his muscled physique was visible, and were those... gills? The kunoichi couldn't help but stare at the man in wonder.

"Is your skin naturally like that?" the girl accidentally blurted out her thoughts, then blushing at her slip. She was about to apologize to the blue man, but then remembered this person could well be an enemy and got back into stance.

"Is your hair naturally pink?" Sakura was surprised, she was expecting for a fight to break out, but the shark like man kept the conversation going.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Me too, my skin is naturally like this."

"Ummm, that's… great…"

"There is no need to waste time here." another voice cut in. Sakura jumped in fright, as she didn't feel the man's presence. She turned to see a man with the same robes as the shark man. He had long hair from what she could tell, and blood red eyes that seemed… off. He had an unmistakably handsome face, with aristocratic features, which reminded the girl of someone…

"Who are you?" The pink haired kunoichi had to ask.


	3. Chapter 3: Itachi-san's brother

" _Hn."_

I wanted to forget.

" _Annoying."_

I wanted to forget so bad.

" _Thank you"_

Enough.

To be completely honest, Itachi didn't know what to make of this girl. With ridiculous pink hair, fragile looking body, pale skin and innocent looking doe green eyes, the girl didn't look like she could hurt even a fly. He remembered seeing her once, she was pathetic, a horrible excuse of a kunoichi.

His question was,

What was this weak girl doing out of her village? Why didn't she remember him? If he recalled, the girl was present when he was torturing Sasuke in his Tsukiyomi and crying, begging for the prodigy to stop. Surely she would have remembered him, the one that mercilessly tortured her 'true love'.

He watched her every move, trying to come up with a decent answer.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"We are the Akatsuki." Kisame interrupted abruptly.

"You mean that criminal organization people are so afraid of?"

"Hehe, well you don't seem do be so afraid of us." The blue man replied.

"Well, I… left my village anyway… It's not like I'm useful."

"Hn."

"I heard you were the Hokage's apprentice though."

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess"

"We are in need of a medic."

"…" she turned to Itachi.

"Hn."

"I can sense chakra very close from here, they found us." Kisame said all of a sudden.

Itachi sighed, "We will engage them in a fight."

Kisame had a confused expression etched on his face. "What?"

"Just do it."

Getting the message, Kisame unsheathed samehada and got ready to fight. Itachi stayed in the back next to where Sakura was sitting.

"Hehe, I've been itching for a good fight anyway. Little girl, think about it." There was a silence.

"… So, who found us?" Sakura changed the subject

"…Hn."

"His younger brother."

"Oh, ok."

"Hn."

"Uh.. i never got your names…"

XXXXXXXXXX

'Finally I found you, Itachi.'

A raven haired teen, about fifteen jumped from branch to branch following his target. He was with three other people, and together they were known as team hebi.

"There are three strong chakra signatures, two of them are familiar. One is unfamiliar though, what should we do Sasuke-kun?" A red haired girl with glasses asked.

"Keep going, I won't miss this chance." the ravenette replied, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"But Sasuke-kun! It might be dangerous! I-" The redhead was interrupted by another voice, belonging to a white haired teen with purple eyes.

"Shut up Karin, your precious _Sasuke-kun_ will be fine, you worry too much. I mean we are four and they are three…." he paused. "Wait, never mind. I think it will be three on three, since you are so useless.."

"Why you! If anything, you are the useless one here!" the girl known as Karin yelled.

In the back, the last member of team hebi was trying to diffuse the situation. "Hey… guys? I think we should stop fighting." His timid voice was ignored as the two continued to bicker. "Hey, I think that-"

"Shut up!" Suigetsu and Karin yelled at the same time and then went back to their bickering.

A few seconds later, the redhead abruptly stopped and shushed her enraged white haired teammate. "The chakra signatures, they should have noticed us here, but they aren't moving."

Sasuke contemplated the situation for a moment. 'Usually they try to leave before we get to them, what is happening?'

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, the avenger kept running ahead.

"We will get to them in about a minute" Karin said warily.

The young avenger just 'hned' and went even faster than before.

XXXXXXXXXX

When team hebi arrived to where Itachi was supposed be in, they didn't expect to actually find him standing in a small clearing, as if waiting for something. The biggest surprise was different though, especially for a certain avenger. Sitting next to Itachi, talking to him as if they were acquainted, was a pink haired girl.

"Sakura." Sasuke found himself saying..

The girl turned to him with a questioning look.

"So… you are Itachi-san's brother?"

...

A/N

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I'm an amateur at writing so please, I accept constructive criticism. Please review your thoughts and suggestions guys!

Dear Sofia (guest): You are my first reviewer and I'm really thankful of your like for the story. Thank you also for suggesting for the change of my summary, I'll try to work on that. Anyway thank you again for your support! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Why do you know me?

" _Hn."_

I wanted to forget.

" _Annoying."_

I wanted to forget so bad.

" _Thank you"_

Enough _._

 _...(Last time)..._

When team hebi arrived to where Itachi was supposed be in, they didn't expect to actually find him standing in a small clearing, as if waiting for something. The biggest surprise was different though, especially for a certain avenger. Sitting next to Itachi, talking to him as if they were acquainted, was a pink haired girl.

"Sakura." Sasuke found himself saying..

The girl turned to him with a questioning look.

"So… you are Itachi-san's brother?"

...

"Enough of your games, Sakura. Tell me why you are with my brother." The raven haired boy said, Sharingan spinning.

"You must be Sasuke-san? Nice to meet you." Sakura ignored what Sasuke asked (demanded).

The youngest Uchiha hid the fact that he was confused, and glared at the pinkette. "Why are you with him." he asked again.

"It is rude to not introduce yourself."

"Just tell me, Sakura."

"I have no reason to tell you."

"Sakura…"

"Why are you being so casual with me?"

"..."

"How do you know me?"

"..."

"Did we meet somewh-"

"Enough Sakura. Kisame, let's go. I'm done." Sakura's rant was interrupted by Itachi, whose face was impassive, but the annoyance was clear in his eyes.

"Ehh? But I thought we were going to fi-"

"I said we are leaving. Let's go Sakura."

"Huh? Oh."

A kunai suddenly whizzed past Itachi, who only tilted his head to dodge the attack. The kunai was thrown with deadly accuracy, if only it would hurt the prodigy. Instead, the kunai was lodged deeply to the bark of a tree.

"You won't be escaping this time, _aniki_." Sasuke growled.

"What makes you think we are escaping, my foolish otouto?" Itachi asked in a calm tone, unlodging the kunai, and twirling it expertly around with his fingers.

In an instant, said kunai was flying at an incredible speed back to Sasuke, who jumped back to dodge it. Growling in frustration, the avenger quickly made some handsigns.

"Katon no jutsu!" A torrent of flames breathed out from Sasuke's lips, aiming for his brother's form.

Hardly visible to the eyes, Itachi expertly dodged the stream of fire, as if it was a child's game. Before Sasuke could even move, his older brother was in front of him. Sasuke only had enough time to widen his eyes before a kick landed on his stomach.

Flying a few feet away the younger Uchiha crashed into a tree before quickly standing back up ready to fight. His sharingan spinning wildly, the boy unsheathed his chokuto blade and ran up to his older brother.

…

Sakura could only watch in amazement as the brothers fought. More specifically, how they two brothers fought in perfect harmony, as if they were performing. Two blades clashed, one being a kunai and another being a sword.

"We should go first, little girl." A voice next to her interrupted her line of thoughts. The medic turned to the blue man with wide eyes.

"Does this happen often?" she asked curiously.

The tall man just nodded. "Damn… I want to fight also…" he muttered.

"But… I don't know if I want to go. You _are_ supposed to be a criminal organization. Tsunade-sama said you are bad."

"Well-"

"Watch out!" The pink haired girl yelled at the last second when a giant sword almost cut through the two shinobi.

Kisame smirked and took out his own sword and got into a stance. "The little guy that wants to be one of the swordsmen."

Sakura had no time to worry about the fight between the two mist nins because of a red headed girl sent a flying kick at her direction.

Narrowly dodging the kick, the pink haired kunoichi jumped a few feet away tensing up. She blocked a quick jab at her side and twisted around to give a chakra reinforced high kick in her direction. She missed, but no losing momentum, Sakura crashed her foot to the floor.

Nobody was expecting the ground to crack and then explode out.

The red haired kunoichi gasped in surprise, and couldn't escape all the debris from hitting her. She was now sporting scratches and bruises, while Sakura was fairly okay.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kisame grin. She grinned back and jumped at the sensor type kunoichi in front of her.

With a chakra enhanced fist, she aimed at the redhead's stomach. Karin now knew that this girl was no ordinary shinobi. In a desperate attempt at dodging the incoming fist, the glasses wearing girl rolled out of the way, but with every punch or kick, parts of the clearing were getting destroyed making it hard to escape from.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long in updating, but with school starting, my life is a little hectic right now. Anyways, I am actually having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope to post another chapter up soon! Please, as an amateur at writing I would be really thankful for any reviews. It doesn't matter what type of review, just knowing that someone is actually reading this spurs me on! Please like, follow and review! :)**

 **Dear dianaloveanime, I'm really happy about the small comment, it made my day actually, being the first reviewer for chapter 3 and all... I just want to thank you :D**

 **Dear .589, I'll try to update more often, thanks for reading. Lol, I didn't realize the cliffhangers... -.- I feel a little dumb. XD**

 **Dear xxxFeliciaxxx, I'm happy you like this story! I think you are being too nice about loving it though hehe... but if you like it, I'm happy :)**

 **Dear Lalaluvintonight, Thank you for liking this story, this is actually very overwhelming, everyone gives such nice comments. *flustered* .**

 **Querida Yomiii21, Muchas gracias por decirme esto, pero quiero preguntar algo... ¿Hablas español y ingles? No entiendo como leíste esto si estaba en inglés...**

 **Dear Sunny ver 2.0, I also hope to update soon, and I'll try my best to balance school and fanfiction. I'm in the HS student council as the only sophmore and it stresses me out! Everyone else are seniors so I can't help but be intimidating, so I put too much time in my council work... -.- Wow I'm ranting now... oops?**

 **Thank you again everyone! All of you are being so supportive and I can't help but feel overwhelmed by this... Thank you so much!**

 **(P.S. Try to find how many thank you's I wrote here... -.-)**

 **(P.S. Answer is... A lot. XD)**


	5. Chapter 5: Point of View

" _Hn."_

I wanted to forget.

" _Annoying."_

I wanted to forget so bad.

" _Thank you"_

Enough _._

 _...(Last Time)..._

Sakura had no time to worry about the fight between the two mist nins because of a red headed girl sent a flying kick at her direction.

Narrowly dodging the kick, the pink haired kunoichi jumped a few feet away tensing up. She blocked a quick jab at her side and twisted around to give a chakra reinforced high kick in her direction. She missed, but no losing momentum, Sakura crashed her foot to the floor.

Nobody was expecting the ground to crack and then explode out.

The red haired kunoichi gasped in surprise, and couldn't escape all the debris from hitting her. She was now sporting scratches and bruises, while Sakura was fairly okay.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kisame grin. She grinned back and jumped at the sensor type kunoichi in front of her.

With a chakra enhanced fist, she aimed at the redhead's stomach. Karin now knew that this girl was no ordinary shinobi. In a desperate attempt at dodging the incoming fist, the glasses wearing girl rolled out of the way, but with every punch or kick, parts of the clearing were getting destroyed making it hard to escape from.

...

Juugo wasn't sure if he should get in the fight or not. He honestly didn't want to kill anyone, and Sasuke didn't want help from him. On the other hand, there was Karin, who was pathetically attempting to fight the pink haired kunoichi but failing miserably.

'She's struggling…' Karin was injured badly on the left side of her stomach. 'Should I go help?' he turned to where Suigetsu was fighting his opponent. He wasn't doing much better, the difference in skill was too big. Kisame had his fancy chakra absorbing sword and it kept draining him even though he dodged as best as he could. Only small cuts littered his body but his chakra reserves were beginning to dwindle. The shark looking man was laughing almost maniacally while swinging his big ass sword as if it was a bat.

'Alright…" Juugo then turned to Sasuke's fight. Itachi was destroying him. He looked completely calm, almost… bored. On the other hand, Sasuke looked furious trying so hard to land at least one hit. 'I want to help him'

…

Sasuke was angry. Never mind, he was pissed. Why was his brother confronting him all of a sudden? And also, why now? Why now that Sakura was with him? Why was Sakura with him? Why didn't she remember him? Millions of questions ran through his head, angering him even more.

As he tried another Katon no Jutsu on his brother, he breathed a sigh of anger. Hitting him was like trying to play darts with spaghetti! Ok… that was weird. Glaring at Itachi, more questions formed. Is Sakura okay?

All he wanted to do was get his friggin revenge. Why did he care about some weak kunoichi? Well, maybe she wasn't that weak anymore… Why did he care? Why… did he… _care_? That word made a bad taste in his mouth. Care? I don't care about anyone, or anything except for revenge.

Yes. Revenge. That was the word he should associate to, not _care._

…..

Karin didn't know what to do honestly. She felt pathetic by losing to this unknown kunoichi. She was working with one of the most dangerous S-class missing nins damn it! Sasuke-kun also seemed to know the girl, which infuriated her to no end. 'Sasuke-kun, don't worry, I'll win for sure!'

With new determination, Karin attempted to go for another punch. Tried.

She really did, but she was a primarily sensor type, not a fighting type. At least that was what she was trying to tell herself. Why was it so hard to beat some no name pink haired kunoichi?

…..

 **A/N**

 **So... I might have taken some time to post such a short chapter... hehe... uhh.. if you want an exuse- blame school. But if you don't want an excuse, whatever. Anyways, I'm so sorry for taking so long to put this up! . I am really trying to put these chapters up, but it is harder than what you would expect... Anyways, like I always say, as an amateur at writing I would be really thankful for any reviews. It doesn't matter what type of review, just knowing that someone is actually reading this spurs me on! Please like, follow and review! :)**

 **lildevil0644- Thank you so much! I will keep trying and I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

 **Ms-NotCreative- Lol... yeah, I suck at making long chapters. If I try doing longer chapters, you will probably have to wait at least two months for one chapter, so for the sake of faster chapters, I have shorter ones.**

 **Sunny ver 2.0- Thank you for coming back! I will try my best, you make me so happy for reviewing again. :)**


End file.
